Jackson Fuller
Jackson Fuller is a main character on ''Fuller House''. He is D.J.'s oldest son. Jackson is the first Fuller child, and D.J.'s first son. He likes sports, skateboarding, and hanging out with his friends. He's a bit of a rebel, and doesn't always listen, but is generally a good-natured kid. He is portrayed by Michael Campion. Background Early Life On Jackson's sixth birthday, Ramona blew out his candles, stole his wish (which was for her to leave), and then she rode home on his pony ride pony. Jackson, even years later, is still upset about this, and he claims that Ramona ruined his cowboy party. When Jackson's father, Tommy Fuller, was still alive, he would take him to baseball games, and let him ride in firetrucks at work. Jackson seems to have been very close with his father, as he is the only one we see a photograph of with him, and Jackson looks back and remembers his father fondly. Appearances Fuller House Season 1 *"Our Very First Show, Again" *"Moving Day" *"Funner House" *"The Not-So-Great Escape" *"Mad Max" *"The Legend of El Explosivo" *"Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party" *"Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks" *"War of the Roses" *"A Giant Leap" *"Partnerships in the Night" *"Save the Dates" *"Love is in the Air" Season 2 *"Welcome Back" *"Mom Interference" *"Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss" *"Curse of Tanner Manor" *"Doggy Daddy" *"Fuller Thanksgiving" *"Girl Talk" *"A Tangled Web" *"Glazed and Confused" *"New Kids in the House" *"DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion" *"Nutcrackers" *"Happy New Year, Baby" Season 3 *"Best Summer Ever" *"Break a Leg" *"Declarations of Independence" *"My Little Hickey" *"Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting" *"M-m-m-My Ramona" *"Say Yes to the Dress" *"Maybe Baby" *"Wedding or Not Here We Come" *"My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding" *"Troller Coaster" *"Fast Times at Bayview High" *"A Tommy Tale" *"Surrogate City" *"Soul Sisters" *"Happily Ever After" *"Fullers in a Fog" *"Here Comes the Sun" Season 4 *"Oh My Santa" *"Big Night" *"A Sense of Purpose" *"Ghosted" *"No Escape" *"Angels' Night Out" *"President Fuller" *"Driving Mr. Jackson" *"Perfect Sons" *"Golden-Toe Fuller" *"It's Always Open" *"The Prom" *"Opening Night" Season 5 *"Welcome Home, Baby To Be Named Later" *"Hale's Kitchen" *"Family Business" *"Moms' Night Out" *"Ready Player Fuller" *"The Mayor's Bird" *"DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race" *"Four Dates with Kimmy Gibbler" *"A Modest Proposal" *"If the Suit Fits" *"Three Weddings and a Musical" *"Cold Turkey" *"College Tours" *"Basic Training" *"Be Yourself, Free Yourself" *"The Nearlywed Game" *"Something Borrowed" *"Our Very Last Show, Again" When D.J. decided that Kimmy and Ramona (as well as Stephanie) were going to be moving in to help her take care of the kids, she knew Jackson wouldn't take it well, as Jackson and Ramona don't have the best relationship. So, D.J. made Jackson a special breakfast the day that the Gibbler's were moving in, in hopes that will get him in a good mood, before she breaks the news. However, before D.J. can tell Jackson, Kimmy and Ramona come into the house with their luggage, and Kimmy yells, "Home sweet home!". Jackson doesn't take this well, and he storms out. Later on, D.J. has to tell Jackson even more bad news. Ramona is moving into Jackson's old room, and Jackson is sharing a room with Max. This time, D.J. makes Jackson a chocolate cake in hopes that he will take the news better if he has a chocolate cake. However, Jackson finds out that Ramona is moving into his room, by seeing all of his stuff on the floor outside of his room. Jackson is very upset by this, as he thought the only positive about the Gibbler's moving in, is that he can have more alone time in his "boy-cave". Max is very excited to be moving in with Jackson, but Jackson hates the idea, and tries to get Max to want to move in with Tommy Jr. instead. Max is on board with the idea, but once he smells Tommy Jr.'s diaper, he immediately changes his mind. Relationships 'Ramona Gibbler (Close Friend)' Kimmy Gibbler See main article: Jamona '' Unlike the close friendship shared by their mothers, Jackson and Ramona initially share a bitter rivalry; dating back to when Ramona ruined Jackson's sixth birthday party. As time goes on, when Ramona and her mother move into the Fuller household, Jackson and Ramona become closer friends and she is even able to help him out with his crush, Lola. In the episode "Love Is In The Air", Jackson thanks Ramona for all of her help with Lola, after she kisses him before leaving from the double wedding. In the episode "Girl Talk", Jackson defends Ramona against his best friend Bobby Popko by making a viral video calling him "Poop-ko" edited over with fart sounds to show Bobby how hurt and angry he made Ramona feel with the hippo video, leading into their first hug. 'Lola (Ex-girlfriend) :See main article: ''Lackson Jackson has maintained a crush on Lola throughout the series. Lola dumped him in "Declarations of Independence", due to him being too clingy. Although, they agreed to remain friends. [[Roxanne Mahan|'Rocki']]' (Girlfriend)' ''See main article: ''Rackson Rocki and Jackson met in summer school, and at first, Rocki wasn't that fond of Jackson, but once they started being put in group projects together at school, they started to grow closer. Their relationship took a big step in "Fast Times at Bayview High" when Rocki kissed Jackson. In Prom Night, Jackson apologies to Rocki about the insult she forgive him but she doesn't trust him anymore so then they broke up. While Kimmy is having a baby for Stephanie and Jimmy Rocki hold his hand (implying they might get back together). They got back together in Moms' Night Out. Notes/Trivia *Jackson is D.J.'s first son. *Michael Campion has been cast as Jackson Fuller. *The Producers auditioned over 5,000 boys for the role until they found Michael Campion. *Like Jesse, he likes to play music and ride dirt bikes. *Jackson had a monster crush on Lola and didn't take a great deal at hiding it. He was usually going into great lengths, changing his ways, and challenging himself, at a possible relationship or feelings in return from/with Lola. *Jackson usually files a hatred towards Ramona, but ends of sticking up for her in the long run (like a brother-sister relationship). *Jackson reveals, in Season 2, he had a pet lizard, with the background of moving on into Geico Insurance. In reality, he brought this up to cheer up his brother, Max, revealing he actually let go of him in the backyard and left. When he returned, the lizard was gone, being his only pet story in hopes to cheer him up after an incident with Cosmo. *He believes his mother, D.J, loves all of her children the same, claiming she doesn't have a 'favorite', or favors one over the other. *Jackson used to attend 'Van Atta Middle School', along with Ramona. *Jackson's first kiss was with Lola. *Jackson believes his kiss with Lola was a 'make-out session', as Lola believes otherwise, being just a peck. *Jackson's best friend is Bobby, being his 'Kimmy Gibbler' in reference to his mother, D.J, from disapproving his friendship with Bobby as Danny disapproved, or disliked, D.J's friendship with Kimmy, for the most part. *Jackson's fashion sense is laid-back (compared to his younger brother Max who is known for wearing sweater vest). *Jackson is similar to his Aunt Stephanie Tanner and his grand-uncle Jesse Katsopolis. Awards |-| 2016= |-| 2016= Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Forums Category:Fullers Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Friends of: Ramona Gibbler